SOLO POR ESTA VEz
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: acaso todas las mujeres de konoha gustan de el... -mira! Zorrita, ni por que te interpongas ente el y nosotras Suigetsu kun no te hará caso-dijo con arrogancia, eso si no lo iba a tolerar. A mi no me dices zorra


Aun no se como sucedió…

Aun no lograba captarlo…

Aun no lograba aceptarlo…

Y es que es algo diferente esto que estoy sintiendo no es esa misma infantería tonta y obsesiva que sentía hacia nuestro ex líder Sasuke, creo que el odiar y apreciar tanto a esa pelo de chicle me abrió un poco lo ojos y cada vez que platicábamos o discutíamos y me mitigaba tanto con esa frase "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" dio efecto en mi o al menos eso parecer ser, desde que el equipo taka se desintegro y Sasuke se entrego sin protesta a Konoha, ya que según el había entendido que su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y el no hacia nada por detenerla o hacer algo bueno de ella decidió pagar por sus acciones y aunque a decir verdad todo este sentimiento de arrepentimiento le vino después de tratar de enfrentar a Naruto y el se negase a pelear contra quien consideraba su hermano y después de un sermón de horas hizo reaccionar a ese azabache para pagar su cuenta y volver y por ende yuugo tendría que ir con el, ya que el era el único que podía controlar su sello maldito y esa maldita lombriz decidió conocer esa aldea y tal vez llegara a el la redención y pues me vi en la necesidad de seguirles y desde ese entonces han pasado dos meses y la quinta hokague como castigo a traición nos impuso de castigo a los cuatro una sarta de tonteras pero nada de cosas que de verdad parecieran castigos, ya que al parecer los ruegos y suplicas de Naruto dieron efecto y yo he estado ya no en constante pelea con Suigetsu, si no ahora con la pelo de chicle por tres simples razones:

-LA PRIMERA LA PELIROSA NO ACEPTABA QUE AUN SE DESACIA POR SASUKE

-LA SEGUNDA ELLA SE AFERRABA A QUE YO ESTOY PRENDADA DE SUIGETSU

-Y LA TERCERRA YO NO ACEPTARIA QUE LA SEGUNDA ERA CIERTA

Y es que desde que me vio como yo observaba el entrenamiento de entre el y Sasuke y entre suspiros mencione el nombre de esa lombriz asegura que yo estoy prendada de el.

Aunque… la verdad… no se cuando sucedió solo:

Me acostumbre a mirarlo, y odiar que lo miraran otras aldeanas de Konoha

Me acostumbre a oírle, y odiar que alguien que no fuese yo le escuchase

Me hace acostumbre a tocarlo aunque fuese para golpearlo, y definitivamente odiaba que lo tocasen esas mugrosas que alardeaban entregarse a el, si solo se los pedía…

y es que desde que Sasuke dice fingir una relación con Sakura para que no lo molesten, aunque sus mas allegados saben que no fingen saben que se aman, aunque no lo admitan en publico y ni a ellos mismos, y desde que Naruto pidió a Hinata una oportunidad, y Temari prácticamente amenazaba a la aldea entera de que no tratasen de conquistar a su prometido, Shikamaru y desde que Sai sale con Ino… desde ese entonces todas las que no lo acechaban empezaron a hacerlo, suficiente era con las que ya tenia, que acaso estaban tan urgidas… es acaso no lo notaban? esa maldita lombriz lleva mi nombre grabado en su frente

Y ahí viene agitado corriendo escapando de una bola de tipejas de sonrisa de mujerzuela, viene hacia mí para que lo esconda ¿como lose? siempre es igual, siempre viene hacia mí para que lo esconda y yo… yo lo hago. Pero me estoy cansando de esto, de esconderlo de ellas de todo y 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 y aquí esta

-zanahoria escóndeme, te lo ruego – me dice agitado y con una sonrisa que yo interprete como que el también se estaba cansando solo negué con la cabeza y me miro con rareza al yo negarme y viéndolas cerca se refugio tras de mi

-oye tu!!! Quítate de mi novio- me grito una de ellas, pero dijo su novio… que le pasa el le esta huyendo…

-oye zorra de cabellos rojos, aléjate de mi hombre!!!- enserio que les pasaba el les huía y ellas lo reclamaban y yo como buena persona que debo ser seguía sin contestarles

-acaso eres tonta o que? Te hemos dicho que lo dejes en paz-no se que les pasaba yo ni si quiera lo estaba tocando, aunque ganas me sobraban

-mira! Zorrita, ni por que te interpongas ente el y nosotras Suigetsu kun no te hará caso-dijo con arrogancia, eso si no lo iba a tolerar

-además, el nunca te amara-

-y que te hace pensar que el no me ama- no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir y el solo se limita a mirarme interrogante

-no, la pregunta es y ¿a ti que te hace pensar que el te ama?-me cuestionaron con burla lo que hizo que me molestara…

Y con todo el coraje del mundo y sin pensarlo y me voltee a verlo de frente y al ver su cara de sorprendido me acerque a el y tome su cara entre mis manos y sin dudarlo un momento lo bese y con todo y mi sonrojo me separe lentamente de el y esa lombriz mega encantadora tenia en sus mejillas un sonrojo igual al mío y permanecía con los ojos cerrados y de mis labios lo único que salió fueron las palabras

-esto… es lo que me hace pensar que el me ama- dije en un susurro lo suficientemente alto que ellas escucharon y con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo mas notable en mi cara escuche como bufaban y decían una sarta de tonterías como que volverían y demás, lo decían mientras se retiraban, excepto una que parecía no darse por vencida

-¿y tu crees que con eso te voy a creer? Por favor tu se lo robaste el ni si quiera te correspondió- me dijo con mas burla de la necesaria y yo como la tonta que soy me di cuenta que no era mas que la verdad lo que me decía por que yo lo bese, no el a mi. Y no se que me sucedía yo no era tan… redimida, yo ya la hubiera golpeado pero creo que era la vergüenza del momento y por ende no me quedo mas que agachar la cabeza con una vergüenza infinita, pero algo fue diferente a lo que imaginaba por que una mano de tez ceniza levanto mi cara sujetándola por la barbilla y mis ojos ya llorosos se posaron en ese mirada con color apagado que de momento adquirieron un brillo inesperado acompañado de una sonrisa… ¿tierna?

-¿y esto podría hacerte cambiar de opinión?- dijo mientras con lentitud parsimoniosa acerco su rostro al mío para que con un leve rose de segundos dejara su ahora nuevo sabor en mis labios, dejándome anonada con los ojos entrecerrados y aun tratando de hacer reaccionar a mi corazón y hacerle que vuelva a latir escuche como la joven que anteriormente me contradecía se marchaba envuelta en llanto.

-no deberías hacerle esto alas chicas- dije obviando una nota triste en mi voz

-¿a que te refieres con esto?- pregunto sin entenderme

- a eso de ilusionarlas y después cortarles las alas- dije aun con la mirada gacha

-… - suspiro – que te puedo decir siempre he sabido que no te gusta la competencia- dijo alzando mi rostro en sus manos y regalándome una sonrisa al ver mi cara de sorpresa, con delicadeza tomo mi mano entre la suya – aparte tenemos que apurarnos le prometí a Sakura que te pediría una cita para salir todos en pareja y estamos por llegar tarde-

-a que te refieres con la palabra en pareja-pregunte ansiando y ala vez temiendo la pregunta

-si ya sabes Sakura ira con Sasuke, Naruto con Hinata…-lo interrumpí

-no me refiero a ellos si no a… ¿nosotros?-y empezando a paso lento a guiarme tomando con un poco mas de fuerza de mi mano y sin darme respuesta alguna me pareció me llevaba a donde los demás y al ver que yo detenía mi paso en espera de una respuesta, se volteo y dijo

-este tipo de cosas no se me dan, así que solo camina si?... Zanahoria- y deposito un leve beso en mis labios. No supe como interpretarlo pero por ahora pasare por alto su insulto y me pondré a su lado para caminar juntos… de la mano

Y a pesar de todo sigo sin saber como sucedió… pero esta vez no me detendré a pensar…

Y antes de seguir caminando a su lado, salió de mis labios la única frase que mi mente generaba a raíz de lo recién sucedido, esta vez no lo golpeare por el insulto, esta vez me callare, esta vez sonreiré, esta vez seré amable… pero - solo por esta vez-


End file.
